Mutts and Wolves: First Kiss Scenarios
by AngelofSoul
Summary: Writers Block plus me plus a sprained ankle plus no inspiration for current fic equals brainless fluff. AKA this fic. :) Well, enjoy.


Mutts and Wolves: First Kiss Scenarios  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
Can you say "writer's block"?  
  
...  
  
Yeah, kinda got a case of that. Damn, I'm trying to write my new chapter for "Lustful Lupin" but I STILL can't get what I want down. It's tough to start, y'know? So, until I'm inspired, please enjoy this collection of short stories. Slash influenced, or just totally fluffy. Depends on what I feel like today. Sadly, I feel pain in my left leg. --;;  
  
Yeah, I kinda got my foot stuck in a hole and sprained my ankle at school. Health room guy told me it was my heels, but there was this huge hole in front of my fifth period classroom! I BLAME THE FRICKIN' HOLE!!!  
  
Well, enough of my rants... this first short was inspired by the FRICKIN' HOLE. Enjoy.  
  
Dedicated to: Gabby. May the look on your face bring a great deal satisfaction and heal my pain. XD  
  
It was a bright, sun filled day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- a rare sunny Saturday when all the children left the dimly lit halls of the castle to enjoy the rays of deep, golden light.  
  
A pretty day indeed, when the lake sparkled and the giant squid floated to the surface rippling the waters as it purred like a kitten. The grass was greener than ever and the Forbidden Forest looked less foreboding than usual.  
  
A perfect day.  
  
A day that could only be ruined by such a small thing- a thing that others found hilarious, and what Remus Lupin didn't find entertaining. AT ALL.  
  
A hole.  
  
Yes ladies and gentleman, a HOLE. Holes are primitive little things, appearing out of nowhere like the savage little beasts they are. Their one purpose in life to trip, surprise, and sprain (and/or fracture) ones ankles. Few manage to escape their traps.  
  
Sadly, poor Remus wasn't one of them, for he had an encounter with one such ugly little hole. Foot falling into the mouth of the deranged puncture in the ground- the fight to keep balance was fierce, but futile.  
  
"FRICKIN' HOLE!!!"  
  
And we all know who has won...  
  
Remus winced as small spasms of pain wretched his ankle like a wild pulse. He hadn't lost complete balance, managing to grab hold of the thick stone rail of the steps- but that just managed to add more weight to his left leg.  
  
"Shit," he swore sinking onto one of the steps. He clutched his left ankle, glaring at the hole cleverly disguised by thick grass.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
Remus looked up to see Sirius Black looming over him with a look of boyish curiosity. (insert anime sweatdrop here) "Oh yeah, perfectly peachy... stupid hole," he muttered the last part.  
  
Sirius heard and looked at the grass. "Hole, huh? That explains it."  
  
"Explains what?" Remus rubbed his ankle.  
  
"Why you yelled." Sirius squatted next to him. "Need help?"  
  
"No," Remus tried to stand, but just stumbled and ended right back on his butt. He winced, trying to resist the temptation to rub his second sore spot.  
  
"Sure?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I'm fine, I just bruised myself." Remus tried a second time, but again, back on his behind. "Damn," he muttered bitterly. He tried for a third time, but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to sit still.  
  
"You sprained your ankle," he said simply.  
  
"No- I mean, I'm fine." Remus insisted. "I just need to stand and walk it off."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, just help me up!" Now he sounded irritated.  
  
Shrugging, Sirius pulled Remus to his feet, with some difficulty, but he managed to regain balance.  
  
Remus stood straight. But as soon as Sirius stepped away from him, he stumbled on one leg, arms flailing wildly like a windmill in futile attempt to keep balance.  
  
Again, it was a loosing battle.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. But the hard ground he expected never came, instead he fell into something soft and warm- a lot like comfy pillows, except it breathed.  
  
Remus blinked his eyes open, feeling arms wrapped tightly around him. Still blinking he looked up to see who caught him. From the chin, to the lips, than the eyes- deep black, kohl colored eyes framed with raven black hair- Sirius's eyes.  
  
Eyes that had a strange glint.  
  
An emotion... Remus had never seen before.  
  
It was hard to explain, like Remus was the only thing Sirius was focusing on- like he was the only thing important being in the entire world and nothing... nothing was going to tear Remus away from him...  
  
The very thought disturbed, yet moved the young werewolf greatly. He blushed, unsure of what to say. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sirius-?"  
  
Sirius blinked, the look masked with the same mischief and playful boyish sparkle Remus was used too.  
  
"Chello, there Remus!" he chimed. "Have a nice trip?"  
  
Remus snorted at the lame joke and tried to stand again, but he was swept off his feet. Quite literally, actually.  
  
"Y'know, if you keep trying to do that you're gonna get stupid." Sirius grinned holding Remus bridal-style.  
  
"And you have experience?" Remus clutched Sirius's robes to keep himself from falling.  
  
"Nope, but I have run around in circles and ran headlong into a brick wall once." Sirius smiled climbing the stairs carefully.  
  
(insert facefault here)  
  
Remus tried to ignore all the stares they were getting from the other students in the hall. "Erm," he looked around, than back up at his friend. "Sirius, where are we going?"  
  
"Common room."  
  
He blinked, "I sprained my ankle, shouldn't you be taking me to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey mends broken bones, cuts, and odd sicknesses. Don't wanna bother her with a little sprain, do we?" Sirius whistled cheerfully.  
  
"What if I FRACTURED it?" Remus looked panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you- I sprained, broke, and fractured my ankle hundreds of times." He grinned happily when he approached the Fat Lady.  
  
The Fat Lady gave them an odd look before asking, "Password?"  
  
"Smifflebum's Famous Melon Muffins."  
  
"Correct." She swung the portrait forward revealing the entrance into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The room was empty, as all the students went outside to enjoy the sunshine, and the windows were open letting in a cool breeze.  
  
Sirius placed Remus on a squishy armchair and grabbed a footstool. "Take off your shoe and put your foot up here, I'll go get ice."  
  
Remus did what he was told, taking his left shoe off with much difficulty. He grimaced when he saw his ankle begin to swell up to an ugly blue color.  
  
His right eye twitched, "Why couldn't he just take me to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Because," Remus held back a yelp when a bag of freezing ice bit painfully at his sprain. "What fun would it be if I just sat there while Pomfrey just cast a spell and poof! All gone?" Sirius smiled flopping on the armchair next to him.  
  
Twitch, twitch. "Fun? You think this is FUN?"  
  
"Yup." (insert Remus sweatdrop here)  
  
"I enjoy taking care of people, y'know?" Sirius rested his head in one hand as he studied Remus carefully. "Particularly you."  
  
The young werewolf blinked, "You... me?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You're fun to care for,"  
  
Remus blushed. "Um... thanks?" he wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I'm looking into the nursing field, y'know." Sirius said suddenly.  
  
Remus blinked in surprise, "You- a nurse?" He burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius scowled, "Not a nurse! I meant a doctor, you prick."  
  
Remus wiped tears of mirth from his face, "S-sorry, mate- I just- hahaha!"  
  
"What? You don't think I could pull it off?"  
  
"No- it's not that." Remus reduced his laughter to soft chuckles, "It's just that I had the oddest mental image of you wearing Madam Pomfrey's nursing uniform."  
  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sirius said slyly.  
  
At that Remus stopped laughing and went red.  
  
"Why, Remus! I had no IDEA you were into that sort of thing!" Sirius stuck out his tongue playfully.  
  
"Wha- NO!" Remus, if possible, went even redder.  
  
"Don't worry, Remmy." Sirius grinned. "I won't say a thing to James or Peter. It'll be our little secret." He winked.  
  
Remus's right eye twitched as Sirius got up and sashayed in front of him in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Time to check your temperature Remmy," Sirius said in a high pitch girly voice, holding an imaginary thermometer. "Open wide," he leaned close to Remus, his cheeks changing several different hues of red (scarlet, blood, brick, etc. etc.)  
  
He was close...  
  
So close...  
  
Remus sucked in a breath-  
  
Inches...  
  
Centimeters...  
  
Lips barely touching now...  
  
Sirius reached to touch Remus's cheek, running a hand through his light brown hair, as he pressed his lips to his. Remus clutched the chair arms, digging his nails into the fabric. He jumped when Sirius's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Gasping with surprise, Sirius slid his tongue into the warm crevice of his mouth.  
  
Honey... Sugar... No vanilla... Remus tasted like vanilla, Sirius decided. Like ice cream, cool and refreshing, yet sweet and comforting... better yet, sweet vanilla cream, warm and satisfying.  
  
But Sirius- oh gods Sirius! To cry that out would be pure bliss! His taste intoxicating- the way his tongue moved massaging the top of Remus's mouth, making him moan aloud. He let go of the chair and gripped Sirius's robe wanting to pull him atop, but stabs of pain in his foot prevented that.  
  
Remus winced, pulling away reluctantly. Sirius opened his eyes staring with confusion, than sudden realization.  
  
"Oh," Sirius pulled back, standing up. "Sorry-"  
  
"No- it's okay-"Remus began, slightly flushed.  
  
"I got carried away, I shouldn't have done that-"Sirius stopped when Remus pulled him back and kissed him.  
  
"Doctor," Remus breathed, smiling mischievously. "Take care of me..."  
  
Translations and explanations ():  
  
Sweatdrop- Huge, single drop of sweat on the side of ones head, slowly descending and vanishing.  
  
Facefault- Basically, looks like this: -- It can be used in a combination with the sweatdrop.  
  
Chello Form of "hello", slang  
  
And this ends short one. Yes I know: fluff, sprains, and no brains. :P But than again, I have writer's block. :) Heeheehee...  
  
I'm sure at least SOME of you enjoy brainless shorts. :)  
  
Give me feedback, ideas, suggestions- tell me what I spelled wrong. O.o I've been on this computer too long...  
  
Oh, and if any of my readers have fan art, do send to:  
  
fanartextraordinary yahoo. com (Remove spaces)  
  
Sign it and I'll post it on my mediaminor.com thingy... yeah...  
  
Anime influenced is much favored. :)  
  
Kay, that's all. See you all later with the next short or "Lustful Lupin"!  
  
AngelofSoul 


End file.
